


Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda (Did)

by ContraryIzybel



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryIzybel/pseuds/ContraryIzybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily put Victor's hand on Victoria's, and neither let go of Emily. If one could be married to a corpse, why not two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda (Did)

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of Victor, Victoria and Emily living happily ever after in a little cottage with their dog and maybe Victoria gets some little birds cause she seems like the kind of person to want birds.

Someone was cooking pie. The smell had filled the house almost an hour before, lingering at the edge of his little office and barely teasing his nose. Each time he sought the smell it drifted away, and while it was tempting to seek it out he was days behind with his manuscript. But after an hour of the scent of apples and cinnamon mixing with the crisp autumn wind coming from his open window Victor van Dort realized he'd have to investigate.

Besides, the smell was making him rather hungry.

As soon as he opened the door properly he was a washed with the scent of fresh baking and the sound of light giggling. Ah, so there was teamwork in the kitchen. He would have to approach carefully, lest he be ensnared.

He slipped down the stairs as quietly as he could, mindful of the loose board on the third step and of the mess of toys Scraps had left behind him. From the very last step he could peer around the frame of the door, straight into the kitchen where indeed his wives were laughing over a freshly baked pie and their mid-afternoon tea.

It was Victoria who was baking. She had insisted on learning after their impromptu wedding, along with learning the piano and how to knit. Things that weren't proper for a lady, but pleasurable for a wife. How he and Emily had fussed, but she excelled not just at cooking and sewing, but at running the day to day expenses and keeping the spiders and maggots in order.

But Emily, dear Emily, still liked fussing over her. She would find new recipes from Miss Plum and master them elsewhere before casually mentioning the new recipe to Victoria. Very sly, their Emily. She would wait until Victoria bored of this recipe or that before oh so casually mentioning this new idea. And like that they'd be back over the oven, thick as thieves and twice as crafty.

They certainly kept him on his toes.

As Emily opened the kitchen window to the cool autumn air, placing the newest pie beside two others, Victoria gathered up another cup and the tea brew Miss Plum had sent home with them earlier that week. "Will you be joining us for tea, Victor?"

Ah, foiled. "If it in-includes that marvelous pie I sm-smelt." He stood awkwardly on that last step, fidgeting with the end of his jacket and avoiding the two smiles that waited for him in the kitchen. One shy but adoring, the other just as adoring but far more cheeky.

"Oh, c'mon dear. You'll give Victoria a fit if you don't hurry." Emily had already put down three small plates, each with a slice of apple pie and a tiny fork.

"I do not have fits!"

"Of course you do, darling." Emily teased, kissing Victoria's nose to shush her. "See dear, already fussing. Hurry up."

Well, he could hardly say no to his wife. Either of them.

Besides, the pie smelt absolutely delicious.


End file.
